Digital Sinnoh
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Oneshot. Side story between "Earth" and the third story of the trilogy. Read summary inside.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Digimon  
Requested by alxkend  
Summary: Side story between "Earth: Population Overload" and the third of the trilogy coming soon. The Digidestined are doing a series of videos about the Sinnoh Region when Ash and his friends cameo their way in. Dawn/Davis_

* * *

_**Digital Sinnoh**

* * *

_

Okay, what's going on here? There's nothing to see except for that red circle and "REC" on a corner. "Is it on?" a young female wondered.

"Yeah, I'm feeling it warming up," a young male replied.

"Davis, where are you pointing the camera?" another female, slightly older, roared. A camera? Where was he pointing? We couldn't tell, it's all black.

"Relax! Just make sure you and Kari are in position." In position where?

"Okay!" the first female voiced. "Testing, one, two, three!"

"Microphone, check," another young male confirmed.

"Picture's still not coming in!" the first male complained. Was it broken?

"Hold on, Davis," a younger male squeaked. Suddenly, something was removed from the front, revealing Patamon. "There we go! The cap's still on!" Thanks, Patamon! Flying off, the winged piglet revealed Kari and Yolei holding microphones. They were standing in front of a lake with a large arena in the background. What's this project?

"Okay, we are filming! Action in five...four...three...two..." Yolei and Kari rose their microphones to speak.

"We now bring you to Lake Valor," Yolei introduced. "Here will be the home to the Sinnoh Grand Festival where Pokémon Coordinators compete to become the champion of Sinnoh." So that's where they were. Why?

"Months ago, this was home to the Wallace Cup where it was host to one of the legends of coordinators which became the name of that contest," Kari added. "Soon, we'll bring you inside and compare the Grand Festival to any other Pokémon Contests. Joining us right now is the local Nurse Joy." The cameraman adjusted the camera to a pink-haired female nurse in a rather kinky pink outfit. "Nurse Joy, it's a pleasure for you to join us."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, Kari," Joy giggled. Introductions aside, the interview continued,

"Nurse Joy, right off the bat, can you explain some of the differences between the Grand Festival and a normal Pokémon Contest?" Yolei started off.

"Well, a Pokémon Contest consists of two stages: the performance and the battling. Three judges, one being either myself or a relative Joy, score performances on beauty and talent. The top eight coordinator scores move onto the battling stage. The coordinators are scored on beauty and grace while they battle their opponent in a five minute heat. A battle can end in three forms: Pokémon unable to perform, coordinator's score hits zero or by the end of the five minutes. The winner moves on and has a chance to win a Contest Ribbon. The Grand Festival is significantly different since only coordinators can enter vie five Contest Ribbons and compete for the Ribbon Cup and top coordinator status in Sinnoh. Another piece is that we'll have six judges instead of three and because there's an overwhelming amount of coordinators participating in this, there are going to be three stages instead of just one." How many coordinators would be declared overwhelming?

"How so?"

"We have about one hundred coordinators in this Festival and only a couple of days to fit it all. I don't mean to ruin a first-hand glimpse but I do have a diagram of the layout." She had a diagram? Talk about killing the mood. Kari and Yolei didn't mind the setback.

"That's alright," Kari shrugged. Joy brought forth a poster of what the setting inside the arena looked like. There were three large colored circles which appeared to be curving baseballs without the stitching. By the red, blue and green circles were two "X's."

"So this is the layout of the Festival?" Yolei questioned.

"That's right," Joy acknowledged. "Each stage will have two judges to reduce the number of coordinators down to 32 to begin the battle stages. Both stages will be double-performances, meaning each trainer will use two Pokémon." That answered a great portion of what's being asked but something didn't fit with Kari.

"Are you going to be one of the judges?" she wondered. All Joy did was loft a giggle.

"I am, along with my sisters from Snowpoint City and Seafoam Islands in Kanto. Plus I was told there was a mystery judge that Marian is keeping hushed." That would be four of the judges. Who were the other two? Was Marian one?

"Marian isn't one of the judges, is she?"

"She's the Master of Ceremonies, the emcee of the Festival. Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo are the other two judges." Two men doing the rulings. Okay, that appeared to be everything.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Yolei praised. Nothing else? "We appreciate your time to spend with us."

"It's a real pleasure. Sorry that I denied access."

"Oh, no. It's not a problem." That seemed to be the end of the segment. Kari waived her hand across her neck to end the filming.

"And that's a wrap," the cameraman called cut. It's Davis, the leader of the second generation Digidestined. "Great job, you guys." Behind the Afro brunette was the violet-haired male, Ken, the blond, TK and the small child, Cody. Let's not forget their Digimon as well.

"Thanks again, Nurse Joy," TK greeted as he shook Joy's hand. It's a surprise he wasn't infatuated with her outfit. "How soon will it start?"

"Two days," she quickly answered. "We're actually opening the trainer's cabins tonight for the early arrivals for checking in and registering." It's just around the corner. Before anyone had a plan for passing the time...

("Look who's here!") sounded a familiar squeak. All of the Digidestined and Joy turned to see a Pikachu sprint up and to the white cat Digimon, Gatomon.

"It's Pikachu!" she meowed before Pikachu reached her and tackled...softly and playfully. "Man, we weren't gone that long." The ladies enjoyed a chuckle from Pikachu's actions. That's when the rest arrived.

"I take it the DigiWorld is in great shape?" guessed Ash as he, Dawn and Brock made their entrance from the pathway. The Digidestined were happy to see their favorite trainer emerge.

"Hey, Ash," Yolei greeted. "Hey, Dawn. Hey, Brock." Before anyone could greet back, Brock bolted to Joy with hearts for eyes.

"Nurse Joy, I thank you for keeping a keen eye on these rambunctious kids," he tried to swoon as he grasped Joy's hands. "Now let me keep a keen eye on the future ahead for the two of us." Joy was awed and scared at Brock's advancements. Fortunately, Joy was about to get some help in the form of Croagunk. He struck Brock in the spine with eerie purple fingers and rendered Brock paralyzed. He crumpled down to the dirt, unable to move. Down, Croagunk dragged Brock away from the group.

"Typical Brock," Dawn chuckled. "Anyway, what's going on here?" Kari stepped up to inform the trainers of their project.

"Well, because the DigiWorld's peaceful," she began. "We've focused our attention to our schoolwork to catch up." Schoolwork, huh?

"Our project involves traveling and what better place than here in the Pokémon World," TK explained. "We show our classmates what this world holds and perhaps influence them that Earth isn't the only place that's out there." It's something to keep the Digidestined occupied but...

"I get your intention but I see a problem with this," Ash huffed. Would you mind identifying it? "How are your classmates gonna know how to get here? The only way is through the DigiWorld and after that, through the cave into Pallet Town. Your classmates aren't really Digidestined and don't have a Digivice." That's a strong point. Instead of realizing their mistake, Davis had a counterattack ready.

"Well, keep in mind that we're not the only Digidestined," he grinned, finding the answer to Ash's doubt. "There are Digidestined all over the world. They can bring anyone along and show your world up close." It wasn't really sitting well for Ash but Dawn had a different opinion.

"Come on, Ash," she urged him to be more positive as Piplup remained perched on her wool winter hat. "It can work both ways! Kids from Earth can see the Pokémon World while us trainers see their Earth. It's a win-win situation." Interesting argument but Ash wasn't budging.

"I don't know," he shrugged. Deciding to change the topic, TK was wondering about their sudden showing.

"By the way, did you get your last badge?" he asked Ash. What badge was he referring to?

"No, Team Rocket ruined my match with Volkner. My gym battle is postponed while he repairs the Sunnyshore Tower." And how was Team Rocket involved? "So right now, we're letting Dawn have a turn at the spotlight." Dawn confirmed this by showing off her ribbons of different colors. She had five ribbons.

"Check it out!" she cheered. "All five ribbons and Mom has already given me a dress for the Grand Festival." She's all ready for this Festival. Kari and Yolei were interested in Dawn's dress. Hey, it's a girl thing!

"Congratulations, Dawn," Yolei cheered. "Looks like we came at the right time. Say, can you model the dress your mom got you?" Dawn brightly smiled, accepting this proposal.

"You bet!" On agreement, the group entered the arena and to the dressing room. The boys waited outside for the girls to get done dressing up. Yes, Brock had rebounded.

"We're almost ready!" Kari announced. The boys couldn't wait...except for Cody. He and Armadillomon decided not to watch. The door opened. This was it. Out came Yolei...still wearing her street clothes. The boys felt dejected. They were hoping to see how the dress fit Dawn.

"Is she ready?" Ash wondered. Yolei nodded but...

"Gentlemen, I thought that we needed a before and after," she plotted. "Thankfully, Dawn's Contest dress actually fits Kari well." The dress for the Pokémon Contests? And why did she address the boys as "gentlemen?" Beside the point, Yolei turned back to the door, feeling confident that the boys will behave. "Kari, present yourself!" The door opened again and revealed Kari in a pink dress which the skirt lengthened down to her knees. She also wore pink dress slippers with a strap lace intersecting and making a "T" on top of the foot. Her arms were gowned with white arm-length gloves and her neck was wrapped in a black collar. Brock nodded and TK hummed an awe. It was Davis and Ash who gawked at how gorgeous Kari appeared in Dawn's dress. Heck, even the Digimon, Piplup and Pikachu couldn't help but stare in shimmering awe with Kari's new look.

"Oh my goodness..." Ash stuttered in gripped excitement.

"Who are you and can I have you instead of Kari?" Davis flirted with some of his own stuttering. Hey, they couldn't help it. Now, Kari wanted to retreat back into the dressing room...if only to keep these two from going "wolf" on this lovely "sheep." She was getting pretty scared.

"Okay, you two!" Yolei growled as she shielded Kari from the drooling boys. Kari sighed greatly. How in the world did she make a couple of boys go "gaga" on her?

"Okay, can I go back in before these two have an idea?" she prayed for mercy.

"Yeah." Kari got back into the room and started to retreat back to her clothes. "Now that you saw the old, here's Dawn in the new. Come on out, Dawn!" The door opened once more. The moment had arrived. Dawn stepped out. She was in a yellow dress which the skirt lengthened down to her knees as well. Her hair was in a ponytail since she shed her hat and her hair wrapped around her ears. The gloves were also arm-length almost to where the shoulder sleeve touched. To top it off, she wore white inch-high slipper pumps. She looked like a princess and Ash and Davis were further blown away. They never saw someone look so beautiful. Even TK had a look of sheer disbelief.

"I kinda like this dress," Dawn reviewed. "Since Mom picked it out, I might as well try it at least once." Davis couldn't hold himself back as he approached...Dawn? Wait, he's obsessed with Kari, wasn't he?

"Dawn, the dress makes me feel like I need to be the knight in shining armor to protect you from all the evil that still lurks in all our worlds." Was that a proposal? Dawn's face shone in the light...no, sorry, delight of Davis' confession and did what Brock did when confronting Joy: clasp the hands.

"Then please, Davis! Be that knight and whisk me away in your loving arms for all eternity!" Everyone couldn't believe what they were listening to between the coordinator and Digidestined. It was only getting far more unbelievable. Dawn lurched to Davis and softly pressed her lips onto his like the pastor in a wedding finalizing a marriage, telling the groom to kiss the bride. This was so bizarre that flinching was registering amongst the others.

"I don't know if I can say that my partner's grown up or Dawn has?" Veemon quivered. Maybe both of them.

"Don't ask me," Ash shrugged. Still, this was fascinating that Dawn and Davis were making out on the eve of the Grand Festival. Would that hurt or help Dawn?

* * *

(Sorry if it wasn't accurate, alxkend...)


End file.
